A New Hope For Handy
"A New Hope For Handy" is the third episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. Synopsis The episode starts with Joey McCormick and Smurfette walking in the village when Joey notices Handy on the River Smurf with a toy boat full of flowers. Joey asks Smurfette what Handy is doing - she says, "He is sending flowers to Marina." Not knowing who she is, he asks, "Who's Marina?" Then Smurfette tells him the story. After she finishes, Joey starts to feel sorry for him and wants to help somehow. He gets an idea and goes to visit Scientist Smurf and asks him if he can make something for Handy to breathe underwater. Scientist says, "I think I know a way to help your friend." The next morning, Joey and Lilac bring Handy to Scientist's lab and he introduces his "Water Potion" which allows Handy to breathe underwater for three days. Handy jumps with joy and, while walking to the River Smurf, he sings the Smurf Song. Lilac asks Joey what he is singing, and he answers, "This is the Smurf Song. Every Smurf knows and loves it." Handy, Joey, and Lilac each drink one drop of water potion, and then they dive and start to breathe underwater. With such abilities, they are abel to swim to where Marina lives. Meanwhile, Gargamel and Azrael are fishing and wish they could be eating Smurfs instead of fish. Then they see the three Smurfs and the Pussywillow Pixies swimming in the water. Gargamel finds an opportunity to catch the Smurfs; he goes back to his hovel to build a submarine. Back to Handy and company - they swim until they find Marina with her seahorses, Ajax and Hercules, and then Marina and Handy are very happy to see each other. Lilac says, "Aww, isn't this romantic, Joey?" He agrees, and after an explanation, she meets his friends. Meanwhile Gargamel and Azrael are searching for the Smurfs inside of the submarine. He hears them singing after some time. Marina is so happy that she says, "Oh, Handy, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Then they hear, "And I don't know what I'd do without you!" They see the submarine and scream, "GARGAMEL!" while swimming away from the claws. Joey asks Handy, "Who's Gargamel?" so Handy explains to him, Marina, and Lilac about his obsession with the Smurfs and his wicked ways. Joey thinks of a plan after seeing a sleeping giant sea serpent; he taunts Gargamel, so when angered, he tries to grab him with the submarine's claws, only to really grab the serpent's nose. Cranky once awoken, it chases after Gargamel and Azrael who puts his frustrations on the Smurfs with, "Oooh how I hate Smurfs! Hate them, hate them, HATE THEM!" Three days later back in the village, Handy is about to drink another drop of the water potion when Clumsy says, "Let me help you, Handy," and accidentally trips, causing him to drink all the potion at once. Handy panics, wondering what will happen to him now, so he talks to Scientist who is already talking to Papa Smurf about his new potion. Scientist doesn't know what will happen to Handy after drinking more than one drop, but Handy goes to visit Marina anyway. One week later, Handy returns joyfully and he tells Scientist, Joey, and Papa that he is able to breathe underwater for more than three days. This, Scientist realizes, means that now Handy will be able to breathe on land or in water for the rest of his life. Handy hears and sees Marina waiting for him in the River Smurf, so he goes on another date with her, thus ending the episode happily. Continuation *'Episode 2' -- "Joey and the Pussywillow Pixies" *'Episode 4' -- "Balthazar's Quest" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles